


Welcome Home

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: I was inspired with this scene by the last picture from the slideshow of episode 64 of Brotherhood. He's giving a happy smile while holding a suitcase over his shoulder. That's my favorite pic of him because he just looks so happy and carefree. It's a side we don't normally see of Ed. :)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 5





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired with this scene by the last picture from the slideshow of episode 64 of Brotherhood. He's giving a happy smile while holding a suitcase over his shoulder. That's my favorite pic of him because he just looks so happy and carefree. It's a side we don't normally see of Ed. :)

Winry had just gotten the call yesterday. Edward was coming home from his trip to the west. It had been 6 months since the day he left, the day he proposed. Sorta. Now, normally she would be angry that he stayed away for so long, but it's not like he never contacted her. He constantly sent her letters with pictures of the amazing things he discovered, and he called whenever he could. But, phone calls and pictures, could never replace the feeling of having him there for real. The feelings of having him sit across the table from her, the tingles she gets every time their fingers brush, the sparks every time she looks into his eyes. Nothing could replace that.

She was sitting on the bench at the station in Resembool, patiently awaiting for his train to arrive so she could feel his muscular arms around her again like she did the day he left. Her stomach was churning with anticipation and her nerves were getting the best of her. She was afraid her heart would literally stop when she saw his face again. The train started to pull up and she stood up promptly, although, for some reason, she couldn't move from her spot. She would normally would walk to the doors and give him a proper greeting, but her feet were stuck as if they were made of lead. They were too heavy for her to move.

The blond man got off the train, holding his suitcase over his shoulder, and gave her a sunny grin the moment he met her eyes.

"Hey Win. Did you miss me?" Winry's mind was completely blank. She had constantly thought of what she would say to him when they met up again, but she didn't remember now. She looked up into his golden eyes and felt as if she was going to melt into them. His smile, his eyes, just him. How did he have such a strong hold on her? It wasn't fair. The obnoxious brat next door was supposed to stay that way. He wasn't supposed to grow up into a charming, handsome young man who made her feel plain in comparison. He wasn't supposed to blow her mind every time he said her name. He wasn't supposed to cloud her thoughts and dreams. He wasn't supposed to be the most amazing man she'd ever met. No, obnoxious bratty next-door neighbors weren't supposed to grow up. It wasn't fair.

At the moment, she just wanted to throw herself into his muscular arms, but she was still rooted her spot. She was losing control over her thoughts, she needed to get it together.

Ed frowned. "Winry? Are you all rig-," He was cut off she threw her arms around his neck and practically tackled him to the ground. He returned the embrace just as fiercely putting his arms around her shoulders.

"You idiot," she breathed, "of course I missed you." Then she loosened the tight hug and looked into his sparkling topaz eyes.

"Welcome home." He smiled down at her softly. He moved his right hand from her waist and grabbed her chin. He leaned his face down and brushed his lips softly against her forehead, making her cheeks turn pink with the sudden contact.

"It's good to be home," he said, hugging her tightly to his chest.


End file.
